Review:30164 Lex Luthor/Berrybrick
/ReviewerProfile}} How would you rate 30164 Lex Luthor? 1/5 Despise that set 2/5 Like not being able to kidnap Wonder Woman 3/5 Like Lois Lane breaking up with you for Superman 4/5 Like being an evil president 5/5 Like being a shiny, black object Unlike most people, I actually liked the Lex Luthor minifigure included with 6862 Superman vs. Power Armour Lex. It was simple, but that just makes him more reusable. This is definitely less generic, but it's what people want Lex Luthor to be. I've never thought of him as someone who fights Superman himself, unless necessary, more of a puppet master. The Polybag and Instructions I can't comment on the Polybag itself because somebody was snooping and decided to open up my mail and cut right through it. The instructions weren't much. Just a single sheet front and back. No comic or Batman/Superman/The Joker design. I did get a laugh out of the end where it shows Lex standing on the three black bricks. Parts Well, there is that space marine armour in bright green with purple stripes, a bazooka/camera piece, a green life preserver, a green crystal, and purple hands. I guess that is about as good as polybags get. Minifigure I searched quickly on the DC wiki and found that this is Lex Luthor's war suit, and they even had a picture. It even looks like the face was inspired by this image, except Lex looks more frustrated here. I prefer the face to the one in 6862, and the minifigure is fine. My only problem is that the hips are a different shade of green than the armor. I wish that they could pick a shade. The Deconstructor is nice, but it would probably work better with Lex in his suit just because the shoulders conflict with its placement so he can't shoot straight. Apparently this suit makes Lex an equal with Superman, which bugs me. I like Lex's character, but to me it always seems like he has more of a challenge trying to defeat Superman than Superman trying to defeat Lex, unless he has Kryptonite of course, which he usually does, but still. Lex is still a pretty evil guy though. And on another note, I don't see this thing flying. :P Anyway, I'd rather see Lex fight Superman in this than in a mech, though he can't grab Wonder Woman now. :( The build It's a minifigure with a gun and three black bricks arranged like this on top of each other. How much simpler can it get? I'm not even including this in the rating, it's just here for consistency. The Completed Model The minifigure is fine, but really, it isn't the reason we got this polybag, right? I would like to draw your attention away from Lex. Look at those three black bricks. Aren't the beautiful? Oh, and just the way that they are arranged. I can't stop looking at them. They are great really... ...and only there for Lex to have something to shoot the Deconstructor at even though he can't aim it. Anyway, it's a nice freebie, even if it is a little strange. ReviewOf:: ReviewByR:: Category:User reviews Category:Super Heroes Reviews